Perfectly Imperfect
by Warlordess
Summary: Summary: They had been together for almost a year now... But she couldn't help but ask herself as he kissed her everyday... "Why did he choose me..?" Fluffy AAMR one-shot.


**Author:** Chibi/Warlordess

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Pokemon. I only own the kawaii idea that I used for this fic.Notes: Hey-lo, everyone! This is Chibi, here with another one-shot ficlet for all of you Pokeshippers to enjoy! I've been thinking about this idea for awhile; maybe a month or so, and have finally decided to put it down on-um-"paper". Lol. Anyway, read and review, as always, and I hope that you enjoy what you browse!

**Summary:** They had been together for almost a year now... But she couldn't help but ask herself as he kissed her everyday... "Why did he choose me..?" Fluffy AAMR one-shot.

---

**Title:** Perfectly Imperfect

---

Nobody's perfect.

It's an unwritten law; it's a matter of existence. You have to know not to try to be perfect, just to try your hardest for everyone, so that they know how strong you are, and how much you can grow as a human being.

But she still had to ask herself. She still needed to know... She wasn't perfect, she wasn't trying to be perfect. But there were so many out there who were so much better than her. He could have had almost any one of them.

So, why did he choose me..?

She was so violent sometimes... And argumentative. And sarcastic. She was nice when she wanted to be, but she knew that she had uncontrollable anger issues.

And yet, with all of those negative qualities...

He still chose me.

Sometimes his naivety took her breath away.

She loved him. She really, truly, absolutely loved him. Without a doubt. What she did doubt all of those years was whether or not he loved her, as well. But now she knew that he did. She'd known for awhile. That's why they were living together.

That's why they were going to go to the restaurant where they had their first date next week, in order to celebrate their anniversary.

But all of that seemed to bring the question back to Misty's mind.

Why did Ash choose her when he could have had anyone? He was so good looking, and kind hearted, and careful, and popular, and funny. Like the perfect guy.

He wasn't perfect; but he was still a Hell of a lot better than her.

There were plenty of girls out there who'd give almost anything just to shake his hand, and they were all beautiful, sweet, well-dressed and brought up, and mindless. Sort of like dolls in a way, but it seemed like the more control a guy had in his relationship, the more he was willing to go for it.

But Ash wasn't like that. Ash was Ash. He was just the best friend you could have. The best boyfriend you could have. The best fiance, the best son, the best brother, the best husband.

Anyone could tell just by looking at him.

Misty?

I'm the best controlling, sarcastic, offensive, angry, violent girl anyone could ever meet.

It wasn't like she was trying to insult herself. She wasn't like that. She was just... Telling it like it was.

She and Ash had been together for almost a year now... But she couldn't help but ask herself as he kissed her everyday...

Why did he choose me..?

Sometimes she felt like it was worth changing, if she could get Ash to admit that there was someone else he'd rather be with. She knew that, if there was, it would make her miserable, but it seemed worth knowing.

Because she wanted answers.

It was a wonderful night as always.

He entered through the patio door, sighed and began to remove his coat, and that bothersome tie... He'd never been able to restrain himself for longer than was necessary. And then he'd put on a fake stony face and ask in a Fred Flintstone voice where his dinner was, and then she'd laugh and they'd kiss each other before sitting down together to relax.

That's how it was every night. As always, as preferred.

But the air seemed more still upon his entrance tonight, and he knew that his girlfriend would be asking questions. Hopefully there was nothing that seemed to trace him to a mistress; after all, there was none, but he was sure it would be some type of fun for an anonymous person to ruin his life with the young woman he loved.

But he tried to calm the mood by acting as he always did. And she laughed, and she hugged and kissed him in welcome. It was their custom. And they wouldn't give it up just because she may have wanted to talk to him about something.

They were on the couch and he was ruffling her hair when she asked it.

"Ash, why did you want to be with me?"

There was a snort. He was willing to laugh her question off..?

"That's pretty stupid of you, Myst. You know why I chose to be with you. I love you."

"Yeah, I've always known that... But... Why..?"

There was a moment of silence.

"Because, there's just no one else like you. And no one more perfect for me."

"But I'm not, and I'm never going to be--! Sometimes I think that... That maybe... Don't you wonder what would happen if you went off with another girl? I mean, if you life turned out better than her, rather than when you're here with me..?"

He stopped putting his hands through her hair and stared at the wall across from them. It seemed like he was trying to explain something impossible, and Misty couldn't help wondering why it would take so long, or knowing that it was her fault that he was trying so hard to come up with an answer that would please him.

"Myst, you don't have to live up to the world's standards of perfection for me to think that you're... Perfect. When I said that, I meant that you couldn't work any better with me. You're such a lovable person, even though sometimes you're kinda hard to deal with..." He let out a small laugh, "But it doesn't matter because there's nothing about you that I can't love. Your vigor, your personality, your... Unique fashion sense, your belief in what's right, your physical relationships with those around you..." There was another laugh, "What's not to love?"

"You mean..." _You like me this way? Do you really, Ash..?_

"Yea." He seemed to know the answer to her question without her asking it, "You're perfectly imperfect, Myst, and I love you for that."

They smiled as Misty sat up and hugged onto him, clutching him like a porcelain doll she was afraid she'd drop if she let go.

Ash made a mock-gagging noise, "Ugh... Air, Misty..! I need air..!" She let go and slapped him lightly on the shoulder, and then she leaned back against him again and smiled at the ceiling above her.

Ash loved her because she was...

I am perfectly imperfect. I don't think I could get much better than that.

---

**Notes**: Finito! YAY! Another brilliant one-shot from Chibi! YAY-YAY-YAY! Okay, enough with the self congrats! Now it's your turn! Everyone, tell good, ol' Chibi what you think!

**Side-Bar (or PS)**: I also made this ficlet because, unfortunately, I've gotten a certain case of writer's block for "Possibilities" and, therefore, don't know when I'll be able to think up a plot good enough to continue with. I hope that you all forgive me and take this as consolation!


End file.
